


Scars and Chains of Spring

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon-Typical Injuries, Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Resurrected, Bud and Syd are sent to Sanctuary to deliver a goodwill gift from Hilda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



The war was over. All the wars were over. 

Spring did not truly come to Asgard, though, but neither Bud nor Syd were there to see it anyway.

Spring never really came to Asgard. It was okay, really.

But the ends of the wars brought new life and a return to life. It was Spring, in a way, for Asgard and the Oceans and all across the world. The wars, Holy and otherwise, had been tainted and all had been forgiven... Gods and goddesses otherwise uninvested in previous squabbles had come forth and spoken...

Each of the God Warriors had been dispatched as ambassadors to visit other lands and these other gods and goddesses, with only Hagen staying with Hilda and Freya for the time being. 

India, Canada, China, Peru... Mime had quickly volunteered to visit Japan and hopefully see Ikki and Shun. Bud had liked that... while he wasn't sure he truly wanted to see the brothers, he knew quite well how deeply they could touch someone. 

He hadn't said a word, though. Syd hadn't said a word. 

Bud wasn't surprised when Hilda instructed them to head to Sanctuary. 

~*~

The sky was already bordering on purple when they arrived in the small town near Sanctuary. The trip had been made with short jumps - all the power Hilda could manage for sending the lot of them out into the world. But there hadn't been any time to talk. Not about anything important, at least. 

Bud wasn't really sure how to start and judging by the looks Syd gave him whenever they paused somewhere to wait for the next jump, his twin was struggling in the same way. 

"We should probably find somewhere to stay for the night," Syd said as he looked down the main street. "There should be an inn of some sort."

Bud nodded. "We'll start the climb in the morning."

"Before it gets too hot..."

He hadn't quite noticed it until Syd had commented, but it was rather warm and Bud... was surprised. It hadn't been hot the last time! Oh, but they'd had their armor on and they didn't now. It was with them, packed carefully, but badly damaged. And besides, walking into Sanctuary in their robes didn't seem like a good idea. 

"I suppose after awhile you get used to this heat," Bud said with a little nod. He wanted to reach out and give Syd a little nudge because it felt right, but there... there was still a distance between them. Physical and literal, yes, but also in every other way. Eighteen years couldn't really be changed in any given moment, after all. Bud knew that. He'd always known that. His heart had always known that but it was every other part of his being that had to struggle to understand. 

"I'm sure the people here would feel the same way about Asgard," Syd commented as they started walking. "I bet they don't even own proper coats and hats."

Bud dropped a step without meaning to. There'd been times he hadn't had proper coats and hats as he'd grown up. But he'd had other things and Syd hadn't meant... He swallowed his sudden bitterness and kept going. 

The inn was not difficult to spot, at least, though it was small. Bud could only assume the town didn't get many visitors - it was relatively secluded and didn't seem set-up for too many casual tourists. 

"Last room, one bed," the old man behind the counter told them. Syd nodded and Bud... well, they had shared a womb, after all. Bud could manage a night sharing a bed. 

The room wasn't bad, at least. But didn't want to admit that he'd never stayed at an inn before, but he was sure the room wasn't bad. The bed would be big enough for them both and there was a sectioned off washroom with running water. 

After shrugging off his pack, the first thing Bud did was go over to prop the room's window open. He was sure there would eventually be a breeze, even if there wasn't one yet. They were on the second floor of the building, but the view didn't overlook much more than an alley where clotheslines were strung between buildings. 

When he looked back, Syd had vanished. 

"Syd?"

"In the washroom," Syd's voice replied. "I was thinking about running a cool bath. We'll have to get something to eat, too."

"I can do that," Bud said quickly. It wasn't that he wanted to get away but he just... wasn't sure what to do. 

"I'll go with you." Syd was smiling when he stepped back into the main room. "I mean, we can go together."

Slowly, Bud nodded. 

"But if you need some space, I..." 

"I'll let you know," Bud replied. This time, he was able to echo Syd's smile. "Let's get something to eat."

Maybe they were going to be okay. Maybe. He liked Syd's smile and it felt good to smile back. 

The owner of the inn pointed them in the direction of a small pub just down the street that hadn't already closed for the evening, which Bud thought sounded perfect. Syd was better with the local language, but he was getting by. He could order something simple, at least. 

The pub was dim and barely half-filled and looked, well, very much like a normal pub except for some small differences in decor. Bud gestured to the table closest to the door and they quietly sat. A few people glanced their way, but most seemed uninterested. Bud couldn't help but wonder if the residents of Sanctuary ever came down for a drink. Probably not. 

"Two?" A waitress - possibly the only waitress - asked as she slid by without really stopping. Syd nodded and Bud wondered if maybe there weren't actually any options for their meal. That would be okay, too. At least he wouldn't have to make any uninformed choices. 

"This is strange," Syd commented once she was out of range. 

"Hmm?"

"Different from the last time I - we - were here," Syd explained. "We're still on a mission but..."

"We have time to feel out of place?" Bud questioned. "We're not just here to destroy everything."

"We thought we were doing the right thing," Syd said after a moment. He had his hands on the dark wood of the table. "Both of us. I mean... there was a bit of lingering doubt but..."

"That's in the past," Bud quickly interjected. He could say it. He could almost believe it. He could convince himself... "We were all... working under incorrect assumptions."

He reached out to touch Syd's hand, warm, and as smooth as the lacquered table. Bud wasn't sure why he did it - it seemed the right thing to do, he supposed. Syd didn't pull away, but he didn't quite look at Bud, either. 

They were given drinks and, a few minutes after that, plates heaped with exotic new food. Only then did Syd shift enough to draw his hand away and refocus. But he smiled, and Bud smiled, and together they started to eat. 

They had a lot of talking to do. But it didn't all have to be at once. 

For the first half of their meal, they mostly tried to figure out what they were eating - rice and meat and unexpected vegetables of some sort... 

That was... until a shouting match broke out at the bar. 

Bud wasn't able to catch all of the quick insults being thrown back and forth, but the gist seemed to be about cards and gambling. 

"Might get ugly," Syd said as he moved to push his chair back. Bud nodded. Better to step in before anyone got hurt. 

But before Bud could get to his feet, a pretty woman with ice-blue hair had intervened and seemed to have instantly calmed everyone down, aside from one last obviously-drunk man who wanted nothing more than to get at her scruffy companion. Syd lunged across the room to block a fist, but there was no need. Before Bud could blink, the drunk man was on the floor and out cold. 

The bartended seemed annoyed, but the drunk man's companions were quick and quiet to just drag him off. Apparently, a point had been made. 

Still, Bud made his way over to Syd's side. 

"Were you coming to rescue me?" 

Bud almost laughed - he'd been completely mistaken. Across the pub, he hadn't realized that the woman was a beautiful man, and, he suspected by that fast reaction, probably one of Athena's Saints. 

Was his companion, too? And down gambling in a pub?

"We didn't want anyone to get hurt," Syd explained. 

"We didn't know you had everything under control," Bud added quickly. The laughter that followed wasn't entirely surprising and, in fact, pretty much cemented his assumption. 

"I like you boys," the pretty one said. "I suspect you're here on business?"

Syd nodded. 

"Let me take care of your bill."

"And not mine?" Bud could smell the alcohol on the other Saint's breath. 

"Absolutely not."

Bud didn't resist as he and Syd were practically towed back to their table. 

"Where are you two from? And before I'm too rude, my name is Aphrodite, after the goddess. Trouble over there keeps giving his name as 'Angelo', which it isn't, but you might as well call him that if you have to call him." Aphrodite pulled over a chair once Bud and Syd had settled back into their seats. Bud was a little surprised by the scent of flowers - it wasn't something he was used to at all. 

"I can hear you," 'Angelo' added as he roughly dragged over a chair of his own. 

"Syd and Bud," Syd said with a little gesture at which one of them was which. Bud didn't suppose it'd matter. By morning, in different clothing, they might be indistinguishable, which was a more interesting thought that he'd realized. 

"Where are you from?" Aphrodite questioned as he leaned on the table and propped his head on his arm. While Angelo was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Aphrodite was in slacks and a ruffled blouse, which was why Bud had guessed his gender wrong. 

Bud looked at Syd and they both nodded. They had nothing to hide, after all. They were on a journey of peace and good will. 

"Asgard," Bud said. "We're here to visit an acquaintance in the area." 

"Thought as much." Angelo grinned. "Want me to buy you boys a round or two?"

"We're okay," Syd replied and Bud nodded. He didn't think the refusal was overly rude, after all. 

"Good, don't let him bully you," Aphrodite said with a little laugh. Bud didn't think either of them was too much older than he and Syd were, but he wasn't sure. He'd heard rumors of some of Athena's Saints staying young-looking for centuries. 

The rest of the meal was idle chatter - where they were staying, how long they might be visiting, the weather, and a few recommendations for other places to eat if they had the chance. It took the edge off the awkwardness of being so close to Syd and not knowing what to say.

~*~

By the time they got back to the inn, their room had cooled off a bit, though Bud started to pull off his clothing right away anyway. Syd started on much the same. 

"You can have the bath first," Bud said quickly - Syd had been the one checking it out. 

"Those were two powerful Saints," Syd noted as he disappeared into the bathroom. "I wasn't expecting them, for some reason. But they're... normal guys, like anyone."

"I wonder if we'll see them again," Bud replied. He wandered over to gaze out the window at the now-black sky when he heard the sound of the bath faucet turning on. His stomach was full, he had new purpose, and he had his brother at his side. 

His brother, who he loved and trusted and wouldn't hurt. Syd did know that, didn't he? Syd--

Suddenly sure that he needed to reiterate his position, Bud darted for the washroom. The door wasn't closed, after all. Syd was probably...

Syd was leaning over the four-legged porcelain tub, naked, and trailing one hand through the water. 

"Bud?"

"I'm sorry, I..." Bud swallowed hard and yet again, it was not bitterness. He took a step back. 

"What's wrong?" Syd didn't seem at all concerned about his nudity. Bud still had his underclothes on. 

Bud shook his head, suddenly feeling out of place. "I wanted tell you that it's nice to be here with you. That I... I won't hurt you."

Syd snorted. "I know that." 

His expression changed and as Bud took another step back, Syd said softly, "We're all good. I swear."

Bud nodded and turned to go. 

"You can keep me company if you want," Syd added. "Grab that chair from the main room."

"I..."

"Too bad the tub isn't bigger or I'd share," Syd continued. "I bet we would have been downright terrors if we'd gotten to share a bath as kids."

Bud couldn't help but smile. "Probably. We probably would have been downright terrors over a lot of things."

Syd stretched and in the light, Bud could see webs of scars on Syd's skin. He had his own, but these were different. These were things that they didn't mirror between them.

Bud grabbed the chair and hauled it into the bathroom. There wasn't much space, but he made it fit. 

"I didn't think about our scars," Bud said as he sat. "We're not quite identical."

"Your hair is longer, too," Syd noted. "Or, it is now... Mine needed a trim."

"Do you think those two from tonight will be able to tell us apart if we see them again?" Bud leaned back and looked at the ceiling, which wasn't as interesting as looking at Syd's body even though it just looked mostly like his own and he didn't think it should be that fascinating. 

"I think so." Even though the water was still running, Syd climbed into the tub. 

"Hilda did this on purpose, didn't she?" Bud didn't know why he was asking. He knew the answer. 

"Which part of it?" Syd asked back. "The answer is 'yes', but I don't know which part you're questioning. If it's about Sanctuary, yes, and if it's about us, also yes."

"I..."

"We don't have to be perfect right away. It's probably better if we screw up and fight and get angry," Syd continued. "That's probably what we need to do. Don't force yourself to do anything..."

"It's less that... and more that... And I feel guilty when I realize I'm upset..." Bud didn't bother to hide the hot tears he knew had started to run down his cheeks. He just looked at the ceiling and...

There was a splash and before Bud knew it, Syd had hauled him off the chair and into his arms, hugging him tight. 

"We're stupid, it's all so stupid," he murmured against Bud's shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Bud choked on a cry and clung, not caring about getting soaked. This was what he wanted. He wanted Syd close, so close, and in his arms and as one...

The only sounds for a long moment were of running water and Bud's soft sobs. When Syd finally pulled back, Bud realized he'd been crying as well. 

"I'll wash up quickly," Syd promised. "Then you can have it and then we can get some rest."

Bud nodded and darted for the main room where he stripped off his wet underthings. The cool breeze that had finally come calling felt good against his skin and he flopped on the bed until Syd came out into the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Unsure if the water was hot or cold or both, Bud bathed quickly. He still wasn't sure if he was feeling wrong or right or everything or nothing, really. All he was sure of was that he wanted to be close to Syd. 

Was that it? Was that always it?

He'd dried off and let the water down the drain before really moving on past that thought. 

Syd was in bed, flipping through a book when Bud emerged from the bathroom. While their daily clothes were near-identical, Bud was used to sleeping a bit more. But it was warm - one layer would do. 

"Can I leave the window open?" Bud questioned. Syd nodded and marked his place in the book, though Bud doubted his twin had actually been reading. Bud shook out his towel and hung it to dry before pulling on the bottoms of his nightclothes. His pack was still relatively intact but Syd had obviously been rummaging through his. 

"Thanks," Bud replied a moment later. He looked at Syd and the bed and finally made his way over. There was more than enough room, after all. And it was time to sleep. The blankets weren't too warm and while he was afraid he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, once he was comfortable, he knew he didn't have to worry.

The sound of rain hitting the neighboring rooftops woke him hours later. The sky was still dark but the smell of rain was heavy in the room. As soon as Bud figured out what was going on, he crawled out of bed and closed the window. Hopefully it wouldn't rain all day. If they had to properly walk all the way through Sanctuary's twelve houses, he didn't want to do it while soaked. 

"Bud?" Syd reached out to touch Bud's shoulder as he crawled back into bed. 

"It's raining," Bud said softly. "I closed the window."

"Oh..." Syd scooted closer to Bud and, after a moment, pressed against him. Bud sucked in his breath. He was pretty sure the thoughts going through his mind weren't the brotherly closeness he thought he wanted. But Syd was right there and warm and accepting and...

"I hope it doesn't rain all day." Syd's breath was hot against his neck and Bud shivered. 

"Yeah," Bud replied before swallowing a bit of fear and closing the last bit of distance between their mouths. Softly, he kissed Syd. He could deny it, later, as an accident, or a misplaced friendly, brotherly kiss, or...

Syd reached a hand to tangle in Bud's hair and effectively trapped him before kissing him back harder, lips parted just a bit, in what was definitely not a brotherly kiss. 

Bud grabbed back, getting the tail of Syd's hair in his hand. He couldn't claim much experience but it didn't matter in the dark. The next kiss was deeper yet awkward as they pressed closer together. And the one after that made Bud ache and before long, he could feel Syd's own ache against him. 

Finally, after a hard gust of rain pelted the window, Syd pulled back. 

"We should... probably sleep, shouldn't we? Tomorrow is going to..."

"Yeah," Bud replied, though no, he didn't want to stop. Stopping was a good idea. Anything else and... "Good night."

He rolled to one side, and Syd to the other, and once he'd calmed down, somehow Bud managed to fall back asleep, though it was still long after he'd heard Syd's breathing even out.

The sun was already climbing high in the sky when Bud opened his eyes again. Morning was trying to escape them. How he'd slept through the sounds of children playing and the town waking up, he didn't know. The window was open, letting everything in. 

Syd was still asleep, half-sprawled, as Bud crawled out of bed. Hadn't it rained? Hadn't he closed the window? 

He looked for puddles but didn't see any. And the window... Had he dreamed everything with Syd? Was his subconscious that cruel? 

Syd rolled over and opened his eyes when Bud walked back across the room. 

"I wonder if it'll rain again tonight," he said softly. Bud froze and looked back. 

This was going to be one more thing to work out. But Bud was fairly sure they could do it. First they needed to do a lot hiking and see if they couldn't find a pair of familiar faces. 

"W-we should probably get something to eat and get going," Bud replied quickly. 

"We should," Syd agreed as he crawled out from beneath the blanket and stretched. "It's going to be a long walk."

They had a few gifts for Athena - for Saori Kido - from Hilda and Freya, but they didn't need to carry their large packs with them. Just a smaller bag that they could take turns with. 

After quickly washing up, and being far more concerned with making sure they had everything they needed, Bud and Syd headed out into town. A stall selling delicious pastries took care of breakfast and after a couple of false starts, they found the hidden path toward Sanctuary. 

"It's different, I think," Bud said as they passed broken pillars and other ruins. The little town had once been much larger, apparently. 

"I wonder how many wars there have been." Syd looked off to one side and shook his head. "A lot, I know."

Bud nodded. Perhaps the town was small to protect itself. Perhaps they weren't as fond of visitors like those Saints from the night before. 

"It had been a thousand years since our robes were last used..."

"That's probably often enough."

"But if something were to happen now, a real threat..." Bud trailed off. 

Syd chuckled. "That's true. We'll fight side by side."

Before Bud could reply, Syd reached out and grabbed his hand. He didn't let go until they started on the first steps toward the Palace of the White Ram...

That was when the first rocks started flying at them. 

"Look out!" Syd cried as he let go and lunged to one side. Bud jumped the other way and knocked one of the snowball-sized rocks aside with his fist. He shattered another one before edging forward. Syd was at his side a moment later, clutching their pack to his side. 

"Why are they attacking?" Bud questioned. Syd shook his head just before another volley of rocks came their way. But the rocks... They weren't coming particularly fast or hard.  
Bud frowned and edged forward a bit more to see where the rocks were coming from. 

"We're not going to attack!" 

"Bud!" Syd gave a tug at Bud's tunic to pull him down. But Bud was sure there was no ill intent behind the weird welcome. It was probably a test or...

There was a ripple in the air - not teleportation, just speed and stealth. 

"Apologize to our guests."

Bud blinked. In front of them was a man with long purple hair in pure gold armor. One of Athena's Gold Saints. And in front of him, held firmly in place by the man's hands, was a frowning little boy. 

"But I knew they'd be able to dodge..."

"I don't believe that's the right response, Kiki." There was little change in expression on the man's face, but enough of a subtle tone shift that Bud caught it. Syd must've, too. 

"I'm sorry," Kiki mumbled softly. "I shouldn't play pranks."

"Better." The Gold Saint let go of Kiki then, once Kiki had slipped off to one side to look at them closer, he gave Bud and Syd a little bow. 

"Forgive my student," he said. "I am Mu of Aries." He paused and looked at them almost the same way Kiki had been. 

"Is something wrong?" Syd questioned as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

"I was hoping you'd have brought your robes with you," Mu replied. "I believe I should be capable of repairing them."

"Really?" Bud asked. 

"You'd do that?" Syd added. 

"Absolutely." Mu smiled and gestured that they should follow him up the steps to the first house. 

"We left them in the inn," Syd admitted. "We didn't want to approach in armor."

"And if we really needed them..."

"I'll go get them," Kiki volunteered. "It'll only take me a couple of minutes."

Mu nodded and before Bud could say anything, Kiki was down the stairs and, quite literally, gone. 

"He can teleport," Syd surmised. 

"He's very talented. Just... also young." Mu let out a little sigh and then started up the stairs. Syd nodded to Bud and they fell into step behind him. 

From the outside, the Palace of the White Ram didn't look like much. Inside, it was surprisingly workable. Mu did seem to be a smith-- other pieces of armor were strewn around the workroom he led them to. 

"I'll need a donation in order to repair the robes," Mu explained as started to pick up tools. "It'll depend on the damage, but I suspect you might not be moving forward today."

"But we need to keep going," Syd protested. 

Bud frowned. A donation? Would it be labor, then? They didn't have much money. 

"You're not in a hurry," Mu told him just before Kiki came running into the room with a large bundle. 

"Got them!" Kiki called before dumping the bundle on the floor and flopping down beside it.

Bud knelt to unwrap what looked like the bed's blanket and almost laughed. Inside, his robe and Syd's were a complete mix of pieces. Dark and light together, threatening to fit together...

Mu knelt beside him and started running his hands over the pieces. Somehow, when Bud had blinked, Mu had removed his armor and was instead wearing a plain outfit of his own. 

"This will take some work, but it can be done," he finally said after he'd touched nearly every piece. Then he smiled at Bud and Syd. 

"What sort of payment do you need?" Syd asked. 

Mu shook his head. 

"No payment," Kiki added. "He needs your blood."

Bud frowned until Mu explained the process. It would take a lot of their blood, though - they'd need to spend the remainder of the day resting. Yet he was sure he wanted to do it. There was no strict schedule and they might need their robes at some point. They'd brought them along for a reason...

"Let's begin," Syd said as he held out his arms. He'd set the pack of gifts for Athena at the edge of the room. 

"I want our scars to match," Bud added as he offered his own arms to Mu. He didn't miss Mu's little smile, though he wasn't sure he wanted to ask about it. 

~*~

Bud woke much later in the day and struggled against exhaustion to turn enough on the bed he knew he'd been tucked into to see how Syd was doing. Beside him, Syd was breathing evenly, still asleep. He pressed close and kissed Syd's jaw. They'd both given a lot of blood, though neither had passed out. Instead, they'd both been carried to bed... 

He didn't want to get out of bed yet, but shifting a bit, he could see food and water set out for them. 

Once Syd woke, they'd eat. For now, he'd just watch over his beloved brother like he had before. 

His arms were wrapped tightly, but since they'd cut their own skin, they'd done their best... Their scars would match this time. 

Gently, he stroked Syd's hair and, a few minutes later, Syd shifted and opened his eyes. 

"Bud?" 

"I'm here."

"I feel terrible."

"There's food and water," Bud replied as he pushed back on the bed to sit up. Once he was upright, the room threatened to tip on him, but he fought off the feeling and got himself out of bed. Slowly, he shuffled over to bring the plates of food and glasses of water back over to Syd, who was doing his own struggling at sitting up. 

"I wasn't expecting this," Syd mumbled. Bud nodded as he set the plates on the bed and handed Syd one of the glasses. 

"I'm glad no one is here to see us," Bud added before drinking half the glass.

"I suspect anyone here - the Saints - have all been through this," Syd said after a moment. He picked at a bit of the food and once he had taken some, Bud took a few pieces, too. 

"We should... I should try to find Mu..."

"In a bit, I'm tired."

Syd fell back asleep before Bud did. By the time he'd put the empty dishes back where they'd been, he was too tired to do anything aside from curling back in beside his brother and curling close. 

When he woke next, Syd was stroking his hair and he didn't feel nearly as awful as he had the last time. Bud was sure it was night-time. 

"There's more food," Syd said once Bud twisted a bit and grabbed at Syd's shirt. "Someone has been checking on us."

"I'm not surprised."

He wasn't surprised by Syd's soft kiss, either. Instead he just pulled Syd closer as that kiss led to another and another. 

Bud didn't want to stop, but he was far too exhausted for anything other than leaning into Syd's embrace when it followed. 

Quietly, they ate again and then went back to sleep. 

~*~

Only the barest slivers of light crept into their room in the morning, but Bud could feel it. He felt good, with Syd beside him, despite his arms aching. 

The door to their room flung open suddenly--

"Hey you two, it's time for breakfast!" Kiki jumped up on the bed with them. "Are you all better?"

"Not quite," Bud mumbled. Syd's response wasn't quite comprehensible words. 

"But breakfast--"

"Kiki, I'm sure our guests would like to wash up as well."

Yet again, Mu appeared without warning. Bud could feel the man's power, yet he couldn't track it at all. Mu was a perplexing Gold Saint. And very powerful. 

"Aw..."

"Bath time for you, too. We can borrow Aldebaran's tub..."

Syd twitched beneath Bud's protective arm. Yes, Aldebaran's house would be the next to pass through... Passing through was one thing. Bathing in it was another. 

Mu could apparently sense their apprehension. 

"We all know your visit is one of peace," he said quickly. "Don't worry about Aldebaran."

"He's got a huge tub," Kiki added. "And I know where your clothes are, so I can go get you something..."

"As long as you get a bath in, too."

"Aw..."

~*~

Syd leaned on Bud while they walked up the next set of stairs to the Palace of the Golden Bull. Mu was carrying their things and a bucket of things for bathing, which seemed both hilarious and yet like something Mu did often. 

Aldebaran was waiting for them at the top of the stairs and wordlessly, he scooped up Syd to effortlessly carry him the rest of the way into the temple. 

"I'm not going to eat either of you," he said. "Now that I know for sure there are two of you. Twins aren't unheard of around here."

Mu chuckled. Bud wasn't sure how to react. 

"We've come to invade your superior bath and eat you out of house and home," Mu said with a chuckle. 

"I've been waiting for you." 

Bud followed Aldebaran and Syd to what truly was a nice bathing area. The bath was steaming hot, but with the way Bud's body ached, he was sure it would feel good even if it also threatened to boil him. 

"I can change your bandages when you're ready," Mu added. 

Syd, once he was on his feet, managed to undress himself and, with a towel to cover himself, slowly submerged himself in the water. Bud followed suit once he was sure Syd was going to stay upright. He didn't pay much attention to Mu or Aldebaran, though Kiki splashing into the water was hard to miss. 

Mu mostly asked simple questions about Asgard - he had lived for years away from Sanctuary and told a bit about that area, which sounded both similar and very different. 

It felt good to be warm and clean and under the water, Syd reached for Bud's hand. He didn't have to say anything. Bud understood that the feeling was mutual. So many feelings were mutual.

When dry and dressed - somehow, Mu's hair looked like it had never even gotten wet though Bud had clearly seen him washing it - they all ambled into another room to eat. Bud was not expecting a feast, but there was one laid out on the table. And some of it, Bud even recognized. 

"Dig in," Aldebaran said as he circled the table. "I might've overdone it on the food, but I wanted you to know there's no hard feelings. We all did what we thought was the right thing. And we've all come out of it stronger."

Bud nodded. Yes, that was very true. 

"Thank you," Syd said softly. 

"Thank you," Bud echoed. 

Aldebaran chuckled. "Maybe when you two are back in fighting shape, we can spar properly."

"I'd like that," Bud said after a moment. Syd just nodded. But it seemed like that was enough.

~*~

Not Mu nor Kiki nor Aldebaran took a step toward the Palace of the Twins, which Bud thought was a little odd. But clean, fed, and clutching their bag for Athena, he and Syd started upwards again. Mu had promised their robes would be ready by the time they descended...

"Palace of the Twins," Syd commented. "I wonder if anyone is home."

"You don't think someone will be in each of these houses?" Bud questioned. 

"There usually aren't - you know that," Syd replied. 

"Things were different before."

Syd shrugged. Bud couldn't help thinking that the building above them looked ominous in some way. 

Nobody was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. And as Bud and Syd stepped inside, there was still a strange emptiness. Their footsteps echoed on the stone floor and silently they crept on through. 

The daylight on the other side was a relief and they stepped out into it quickly. 

"Twins, huh? You're supposed to at least call out that you're here."

"We didn't know anyone was here," Syd replied. 

"Are you the Gemini Saint?" Bud asked. The man leaning on the pillar at the back of the temple was tall and broad but didn't have a piece of armor in sight. 

"Maybe, maybe not," the man replied with a chuckle. 

Frowning, Bud wasn't sure how to reply. 

"Take care of each other," he added before he pushed off and turned, walking back into the darkness of the temple and vanishing. 

"We will," Syd said softly. 

"We will."

They were halfway up the next set of stairs before Syd commented on the oddness of the man. Bud wasn't so sure he was odd at all, though. He'd spoken with a firm conviction...

Angelo -- 'Angelo', and he was laughing so hard that they kept calling him that -- nearly ambushed them when they stepped into his strangely-sparse Palace of the Giant Crab. 

At least they hadn't been wrong about his being one of Athena's Saints, though... maybe there was another reason for him to have been down in the pub. Maybe.

"I've had to redecorate," Angelo said off-handedly at one point. He just chuckled and asked where they'd vanished to for the day. Apparently their bandages weren't as clear an indicator to everyone. 

Bud did notice the vases of flowers placed almost randomly. Apparently Aphrodite was assisting with the redecoration whether it was wanted or not. 

"What is your name?" Syd questioned once they passed through and back into the midday sun. 

"I've just been called 'Deathmask' for a long, long time," Angelo replied with that same little chuckle. "That's why 'Angelo' is so damned funny."

Bud swallowed hard - he'd heard that name before, once. One of Sanctuary's crazed assassins. 

He didn't want to ask. 

And thankfully, they were soon on their way. 

But perhaps that explained their meeting the other night. Bud suspected they'd never know. 

The next seven temples offered little incident. Leo fed them a simple lunch. Virgo offered strange advice. Libra was empty, though they found him in Sagittarius playing tutor to a young Gold Saint, along with the man from Gemini, who seemed as surprised to see them as they were to see him. 

Both Aiolus and Gemini - Saga - told them to take care of one another. 

Scorpio had been friendly. Capricorn let them pass in near-silence. Aquarius was pleasant and nicely chilly. Bud wondered if they might not be able to spend the night there on the way back down. It would be comfortable, at least. The sun was getting to be quite warm. 

Aphrodite was waiting for them at the last temple - the Palace of the Twin Fish. Flowers, mostly roses, bloomed nearly everywhere around the temple. It was unlike anything Bud had ever seen and Syd seemed equally entranced. 

"Don't touch them," Aphrodite warned with a little wave of his hand. "Some of them are poisonous."

Bud smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"We saw our friend Angelo," Syd added. "He told us who he really was."

"Did he?" Aphrodite smiled. 

"Were you... after us?" Syd continued. 

Bud swallowed hard. He didn't really want to know the answer. Considering their condition, a fight would be completely one-sided. 

Aphrodite started laughing and by the time he was done, he had tears in his eyes. 

"Absolutely not," he managed. "I just got dragged along for dinner and cards, even though I don't play."

"But..."

"Athena vouched for you," Aphrodite continued. "Now come on. It's getting late and you'll want to get to see our pope and Athena before dinner time."

Bud was captivated by Aphrodite's gardens, but he knew they needed to move quickly. Neither he nor Syd touched anything, though they both kept looking at all of the green beneath the brilliant blooms. 

At the top of the hill, a woman about their age in armor and a mask greeted them and gestured them in to where Athena and Sanctuary's Holy Father Shion were waiting. 

Athena - Saori Kido - was on her feet and over to them before Bud and Syd could approach her properly. She hugged them both before stepping back and smiling. 

"I'm glad you made it. Hilda sent word you'd be coming to visit."

"We brought goodwill gifts," Syd said as he offered the pack he'd been carrying. "And more formal documents, I believe."

"Thank you," Saori replied. "And I hope you can both stay for the evening."

"We can have rooms readied for you," Shion added. Bud wanted to laugh - while many of the Gold Saints had seemed older, Shion looked their age yet had to have centuries on them.

"One room is fine," Bud said quickly. "And thank you for your hospitality." 

~*~

Clean, and having been brought their washed clothing by Kiki, Bud was ready to relax. The day hadn't been overly stressful, though it had been strange. Perhaps he'd thought that Athena's Saints would be a bit more... Well, perhaps be a bit more restrained, overall, and as disciplined as Shun, Ikki, and Seiya had been. Of course, Shun and Ikki were probably different when they weren't fighting. He and Syd were different when they weren't fighting...

Syd came into the room a couple of minutes after Bud. He had a thin volume in one hand, which wasn't a surprise - he and Shion had started talking about history... Syd had clearly learned more of Sanctuary than Bud had. Still, Bud was fairly sure it would be easier if Syd just shared whatever he learned. 

"Are you tired?" Syd questioned. 

"I'm not sure," Bud replied. He'd half-sprawled on a chair that was probably decades older than he was. But it was comfortable. "But this is nice. I..."

"Mmm?"

"I want to stay like this," Bud said. Better to just say it now, after all.

"We will," Syd replied. "We'll find a way."

Syd settled on the bed to read and Bud watched him for a bit, half-overthinking and half not thinking at all. Oddly content, he didn't really want to move. 

"Gemini is apparently always twins," Syd said softly, almost to himself. 

"Hmm?" Bud stretched and got to his feet. Well, that made sense in multiple ways. And they'd seen both of them and not realized...

How many people had seen both Syd and Bud by themselves over the years and not realized they were different children? 

"The ones we met earlier..."

"And they both told us the same thing," Bud noted. He smiled and flopped on the bed beside Syd. "That can't be a coincidence." 

"Maybe we can talk to them more another day..."

"Hilda said we didn't need to rush..."

Syd closed the book and set it aside, then reached over to pull Bud close. 

"We'll have to figure out what we're doing with this, too."

"Not right away," Bud replied before kissing Syd. It wasn't hard to get Syd's lips apart to deepen the kiss. Nor did he mind when Syd climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck and shoulder. 

They couldn't figure out everything right away... 

For now, they could just be together however they wanted to...

Bud slipped his hands up under Syd's tunic. His twin had far too much clothing on, as far as he was concerned.

"Bud..."

"Yeah..."

Syd pressed a hand down between them, coaxing Bud's partial-erection to full hardness. Now they both had too much clothing on... Syd kept stroking him through the fabric of his pants and it was all Bud could do to not just shred them both naked. 

Syd kept on kissing him, though, and he moaned before grabbing at Syd and flipping him over and pinning him before starting on the same torturous path of kisses and touches. 

They managed to get their pants down, at least, between kisses and gropes and everything else. Bud didn't hesitate to draw every little noise out of Syd that he could despite his own need for release. They were both clumsy - Bud wouldn't deny that - and he didn't even know which one of them came first. But it was good and even spent, they kept kissing and touching one another after wiping off their hands. 

"I hope our scars match," Syd finally said as he flopped back on the bed. 

"They will," Bud said as he pressed close. He was too hot and sticky, but he didn't care. "They already do..."

~*~

Athena was waiting for them at breakfast. There were two small pouches sitting beside their plates - pouches that looked suspiciously Asgardian in origin. 

"Good morning," Bud said before sitting. 

"Good morning," Syd echoed. 

They'd washed up in the massive bath they'd been offered, then dressed in their clean clothing. The rest had already been bundled to take back down the hill with them. 

"Good morning," Saori replied. "I'm sorry to send you on so quickly, but while I appreciate what Hilda sent for me, those two bags are for you two to carry onward."

"What are they?" Syd questioned as he sat. Bud took his bag and opened it before sitting. 

Inside were pieces of chain - just a few links - but they felt heavy and full in Bud's hand. He was sure they were heavier than whatever they'd brought up the hill. 

"Your chains," Saori explained. "One of the goddesses who plead for your resurrection was Hebe. It was once customary to offer your chains to her, for her to hang in her grove. She's a goddess of forgiveness, after all."

Saori smiled and, clutching his chains, Bud knew that they'd have to move on. But it didn't mean they couldn't return. They could do whatever they needed to do.

When he looked over, Syd was looking at him and smiling. They'd move on. They already had, after all. 

And while Spring wouldn't truly come to Asgard, there was new growth and new beginnings. Chains would be shed. Wounds would heal. Scars would form and match and maybe, eventually, everything would get figured out.


End file.
